Special
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Maybe Sam wasn't a powerful alien, but he was powerful in his own special human way.


**SPECIAL**

Maybe Sam wasn't a powerful alien, but he was powerful in his own special human way. And because of that, his special way was giving him a headache. Because, really, Six wasn't the all talking girl but she thinks... a lot. And her thoughts were direct at him. Obviously that any boy would be proud to have a beautiful thinking about them, but Six's thoughts were anything but pleasant.

Yes, what you read: thoughts. It all started when he was seven and screamed to his first grade teacher telling her that he wasn't a poor little thing that didn't have any fault for his father be a little... off. His father wasn't crazy, he only liked to study about things from outer space a lot. The problem was that his teacher hadn't said anything... But he heard, even then he had heard her. His mother thought he was going crazy, and yes, he heard her too, his father told him that he was normal and that he hadn't anything to worry about.

And Sam believed in him until a week later a bald man on a wheelchair came to his house with a big smile on his kind face and told his parents that he was a miracle. Sam didn't understand half of it, and he was a pretty smart boy for his age, but when his mother screamed saying she didn't want a freak for a son and locked herself in her room, he knew that the news weren't good.

His father only gave him a sad smile but not because he was a freak, but because he had to send his little boy away. Sam cried a lot when he heard that, begged to not be sent away, but his father only hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"It's not for long, only for you to learn how to deal with your gift, and we'll still see each other on yours vacation, okay?" And he pushed Sam in the man on the wheelchair's direction and told the boy to make him proud.

And Sam made his father proud. He studied hard, tried hard every day and every night to learn to control his gift. He was the top of his classes and even the Professor was astonished with his fast progress. His father kept his promise and in every summer vacation he would drive the old truck to New York and pick him up for two weeks of fishing and camping. And those were the best years of his life until everything changed

Out of nowhere his father disappeared and he knew, Sam knew that the reason behind this was the weird rock his father gave him the week before his disappearance and the old diary with weird things wrote in it. And this made Sam comes back do Paradise, to a mother who was afraid to look at him, to a house without his beloved father, to a place he felt he didn't belong to and, in a month later, to a stepfather he hated.

And then he started the final year of high school being a outcast, a nerd, being picked by Mark and his gang and having to control himself to not make the jock believes he was a little girl with pigtails for the rest of his life. Be the good guy wasn't easy. He missed his older school, the friends he made there, so like him and at the same time so different. He missed the Professor's advices. After all, they had the same gift. He missed, above of all this, his dad.

But John came, he came out of nowhere too and he made friends with him, he told Sam the truth and Sam vibrated with the knowing he wasn't a crazy nerd as the guys in the school liked to call him because all his believes were proved to be true. That all his theories were real, that this was real. And when he realized he was in a truck with a giant monster dog, then running from crazy Mogs and after that saying goodbye to Paradise with two aliens in town and going after more, the reality of everything seemed to smack him in the face and bigger than that time he heard his first grade teacher's thoughts.

And one of those aliens was giving him, now, a headache. Sam actually didn't like to read John or Six's minds, because at first he was afraid of it. After all they weren't human, their minds maybe weren't alike his but later he discovered that both had simple minds, even simpler than humans'. For all their power, legacies and all their intelligence, their minds were simple and easy to invade. And that was why Sam was able to read Six's thoughts right now. It's not because he wanted it, but because the pain killers for his sprained ankle, the reason for Six's derogatory thoughts, were crumbling his mind's defense.

"It's not his fault." John finally had enough of Six grumbling and scowl.

"No, it's your fault. It was your idea to bring him." She accused and threw a log in the fire.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. I promised to find his dad and..."

"Hate to break it for you Four, but last time I checked, Mogs didn't keep prisoners. What makes you think his father might still be alive?"

"I..."

"I am here." Sam interrupted before John could say anything. "I can still hear you very well." Well enough, actually.

"Good, because I don't like to sugar coat the truth. And that, my friend, it's the truth."

"I'm not your friend." He almost spitted. Really, at first he was fascinated by Six, but now he was starting to despise her with the same intensity he despised Mark. "And I know that my dad is alive." He couldn't very well tell her that he had a mental bond with his father and this bond, even a little weak because of the time that passed, was still there making him sure that his dad was still alive. "If you don't know how is to have a loving father is not my problem." He knew it was a low blow. Both Loriens didn't have any memory from their childhood or their parents, but Sam was tired, in pain and Six's thoughts were depressing him, so if his remark was good enough to make her shut up, bristle like a angry cat and disappear in the trees giving him a little peace of mind, it was good enough for him.

"That was a low blow." John said after minutes of blessed silence and Sam sighed.

"It shut her up, didn't it?" The boy pressed his temple with his fingertips. His headache would last forever, or at least until his mind's blocks were back together again and this could take time.

"Headache?" John asked when he saw his friends' painful expression.

"Yeah."

"Need more pills?" Sam scoffed. Really, more pain killers would make things worse. The Professor used to say that his power was very unique, even if it was the same as him. When he was in pain, literally or in emotional pain, he used to project his brain waves in a way that could make everything around them tremble like it was a minor earthquake. And worse was the pain, worse was the wave. He had a taste of it when he heard of his father disappearance. Everything around the mansion was trembling and crumbling and he had to be knocked out to make it stop.

"Pills won't solve my problem."

"I guessed not." More silence with John's blue eyes roaming over Sam like he was searching for something.

"What?"

"I just don't understand. Why you just didn't freeze her?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I saw you Sam, when we were ambushed by those Mogs." And that was the reason for his sprained ankle. Mogs that came out of nowhere in the middle of some little city in Mississippi.

"So why didn't you save me?" He joked, because really, he lost the count of how many times John saved his ass.

"I didn't have to, did I?"

"John..."

"That Mog started to tremble as if someone was squeezing his brain out of his ears and he wasn't even moving or screaming. He was froze and in pain and all you were doing was looking at him like his reaction was nothing at all." Sam must confess he had lost control. He was hurt and the Mog was pointing a big gun at him. Six and John were busy with their own battle so he had to do something and he did. All this time he also was afraid to enter a Mog's mind. Really, they were a bunch of heartless assassins, anything he saw there wouldn't be pretty, but he hadn't a choice. So he froze that Mog and was surprised to see him fight against his power with all his might and then he saw...

He saw the planets he invaded, the people he killed, innocent people, pacific people like the Loriens, and he got angry, really angry. And he wanted that Mog to fell the pain, the same pain that the people he tortured, he killed, felt. And was in this part that John appeared. When the Mog was being tortured by his own mind until Sam finally let him give his last anguish scream before vanishing in a dust of ashes.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not... If we knew that you were capable of this... If Six knew maybe she would be a little more respectful..."

"I don't wanna Six respect, I don't wanna anything coming from her, I just want to her to keep her thoughts for herself and out of my way."

"Sam..."

"I'm going with you because you promised me to find my father and, sincerely, I wouldn't know where to start if wasn't you. I'm going because you are my friend, but this is not my war John and I already have enough problems on my back to add this one more. So I don't need Six whining like a bitch with PMS every time something doesn't go as she wants. And next time she does, she will think like a bitch for the rest of her very long life!" Sam ruffed and John looked at him for a couple of seconds before starting to laugh. Sam looked at Four with a raised eyebrow until after some minutes of John laughing, he started to laugh too.

"So... Are you feeling better?" John asked and Sam had to admit that after his little tantrum he was feeling a tad better.

"Yeah."

"What you said about this not be your war..."

"I was mad, okay, and I'm not stupid, eventually this will become my war too. The Mogs are not in Earth only to chase you guys. You really thing they will leave if, hypothetically, they succeed in their mission?"

"Don't think so."

"Sorry if I said those things, but Six, somethings, gives me urges to strangle her without using my hands. Because let's be serious, I would be dead before I get close enough to her."

"Thought you liked her." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like a thorn in my side." And John laughed again.

"So, where did you learn to do those things?"

"School." John arched a incredulous eyebrow.

"I went to a special school for gifted youngsters like me to learn to control my power. But the freeze thing it was my father." John keep quiet, waiting patiently for Sam to explain. "He used to drove all the way to Winchester and pick me up on my summer break to take me to camp. There he let me use my powers and practice on him. First I was scare shitless, but he always said he trusted me, so little by little I gained confidence and let my mind goes to him. That is why I know he still alive. In those practices we created a bond. He could be a simple human being, but he was a fantastic human being. So I know he is out there waiting for me." John had to smile and couldn't help to be a little jealous. Sam had a wonderful dad that he could remember with fond memories. He, John, only had memories of always traveling from place to place afraid to be found.

"We gonna find him, Sam, don't worry."

"I hope so, I want him to meet you. You two are very alike."

"How come?"

"Both are very stubborn and headstrong when put something in your mind."

"I'll take this as a compliment."

"You should." More silence came after that, but was a calm silence and Sam had to admit that after this conversation even his headache got a little better. "What about Six?"

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't some of us go look for her?"

"No need pansies." Six came out of the forest seconds after Sam's question. "I don't need a babysitter like some other people." She gave Sam a very long and disgusted look and John laughed again.

"I'm gonna sleep." Really, Sam thought, it was only the girl to appear for his headache comes back with vengeance. He got up from the fallen log that he was sitting and limped to his tent, going in it and zipping close the door.

"What are you laughing at?" Six barked and John laughed more.

"Of how luck you are." The girl scowled and let out a snarl under her breath. "I would stop doing that if I were you or you will end up being stuck like that."

"What?" But John didn't answer, only got up from the fallen log and went to the same tent Sam disappeared in earlier. Six fixed a glare at the tent door, only to see Four amused face being hide by the closing zipper.

"Now she's confused and thinking you lost your mind." Was Sam welcome when John finished to close the tent's door.

"Maybe... But she will make me laugh for weeks from now on."

"I think turning her into a bitch might be a offense to the canine race."

"Well, yeah? So what else could you do then?"

"Did I mention the time that I made a school pal think he was Madonna for a week?"

"No?"

"Did I mention he was a guy six feet tall with broad shoulders and used a tight leather top for this same week?" John's eyes went large before he laughed until he lost his breath for the third time that night.

"You are full of surprises Sam Goode, really full."

"Yeah, maybe I should test the Madonna thing in a Mog." If John's woke the next morning with his belly hurting from all the laugh and if Six would scowl every time the two males would look to each other and smile because of a private joke it wasn't a problem. Because John knew it was a right choice to let Sam come with them and Sam knew that being a powerful alien or not, now he was confident that he could kick Six's ass without a problem and that was refreshing enough every time he had to hear her whining thoughts about him.

**End**


End file.
